La continuité d'un rêve
by AkumanoKoe
Summary: Le passage entre rêve et éveil est parfois brutal, mais selon avec qui l'ont passe sa vie, il peut devenir si doux qu'on en viendrait presque à se demander si le rêve ne se poursuit pas.
1. La Continuité d'un rêve

**La continuité d'un rêve**

Il y a de ces sommeils étranges, troublants et à la fois si doux et agréables. Avec ces rêves qui font battre le cœur, qui font frémir le corps... Il y a de ces sommeils où le réveil semble si parfait, avec ces matins comblés, ensoleillés, ces matins de film avec les rayons illuminant toute la pièce de ces magnifiques lumières d'or. C'est exactement l'un de ces sommeils et de ces matins dont je veux vous parler. Un de ces lendemains sereins, après une nuit merveilleuse et un « hier » aussi radieux que cet « aujourd'hui », et au loin un « demain », un fond de futur qui nous semble si insouciant, si prometteur, qu'on oublie chacun de nos soucis. Un de ces matins où le rêve semble ne jamais se finir. Cette nuit là j'avais rêvé. Comme tout les soirs bien sur, mais cette fois je m'en étais souvenu. Il était si simple, si beau, un vrai bonheur de tout les jours, anodin, et pourtant si unique, épicé, singulier, un goût de nouveau à chaque instant. Un rêve de Mikele.

Ce matin là donc, je me réveillais simplement, sans difficulté, sans douleur, juste la satisfaction de chacun de mes muscles reposé et détendu, avec toujours cette légère sensation d'irréel, de flottement. Lui dormait toujours. Je me tournai, sur le ventre, observant avec un doux sourire l'acteur principal de mon rêve. Mon soleil personnel avait la tête tournée vers moi, avec ces lèvres entre-ouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper un petit souffle tranquille, régulier. Il est beau. Ma main retrouva sa joue et la caressa avec cette sensation si particulière, ou l'on semble redécouvrir chacun de nos sens, le corps a vif. Mon ange soupire, il bouge légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas, je me rapprochai, déposant du bout de mes lèvres un simple baiser sur sa bouche. Son corps se ramena instinctivement contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas résister à le toucher, l'embrasser. Mes mouvements étaient si doux qu'il ne fut pas sorti de son profond resta un moment comme ça, ses fils d'or chatouillant ma joue et ma barbe frottant parfois contre son front. Parfois il bougeait, ses hanches se frottant contre mon bassin. Ce n'était pas une réaction de plus souhaitable à cet instant précis, pourtant la friction était sublime, et très vite mon corps se mit a réagir. Je posai mon regard sur lui, et le voir si beau et si paisible, ainsi endormi me donna terriblement envie de lui. J'avais plusieurs fois lu certains sites et articles sur internet, sans vraiment y penser mais... C'était à tenter et depuis le temps que nous étions ensemble, la confiance avait su se faire entre nous, très facilement et chaque jour un peu plus forte. C'était donc sur cette simple pensée que je fit disparaître mes mains sous les draps, caressant avec douceur les flancs peu couverts de mon homme, sans être brusque,en restant très doux. Malgré son sommeil, je senti son corps réagir, et frissonner sous mes mains. Murmurant un je t'aime discret à son oreille, je le débarrassait progressivement de son T-shirt, le dominant de mon corps afin de facilité mes mouvements. Il s'étira, grogna un peu mais resta profondément endormi, adorable. Caressant sa peau laiteuse, je me penchai ensuite sur ses tétons pour en saisir un entre mes lèvres, le léchant et l'embrassant avec tendresse, un petit gémissement plaintif et incontrôlé se fit entendre, et très vite je pu sentir son membre devenir dur contre mon ventre. Souriant, fier de mon petit effet, je vint caresser ses formes, à travers son boxer. Progressivement, son corps se réveillait sous mes doigts, et l'idée de le réveiller ne m'arrêta pas. Ma bouche joignit la sienne avant de descendre sur son abdomen, que je sentais se tendre et se détendre sans contrôle, et dérivait plus bas, son souffle devenant plus rauque, plus profond aussi.

Entre deux gémissements sourds je pouvais distinguer un mot latin qui me fit frémir. Le libérant de sa dernière prison de tissu, je me laissait le loisir de l'observer, admiratif. Nu sous mon corps, les membres mêlés aux draps, son visage à la fois serein et torturé par mes soins, et son sexe, tendu pour moi, dans une attente désespérée de recevoir quelques attentions. Mes doigts vinrent effleurer son gland, descendant jusqu'à là base, avant de le saisir doucement, et d'effectuer de tendres mouvements de va et vient. Mon ange se tendit, soupirant de plaisir alors que je le sentais proche de l'éveil. Me penchant entre ses jambes, je vint recueillir cette petite goutte blanche glissant de son sexe. Il se cambra légèrement, ses hanches se mouvant instinctivement vers moi, dans l'espoir de plus. Il était tout simplement magnifique, encore désinhibé par le sommeil, son sexe pulsant avec force contre mes lèvres alors que lentement j'embrassai et léchait cette peau si sensible, insistant sur le frein. Reculant, je fit entrer deux doigts dans ma bouche pour les humecter, j'avais terriblement envie de lui. Je me sentais un peu égoïste sur le moment, mais lorsque mon aimé se mit a gémir de détresse, laissé a l'abandon, je laissait loin de moi l'idée de m'arrêter. Venant du même mouvement caresser son intimité et embrasser son sexe, son corps pulsa et se tendit, semblant m'appeler désespérément. Je continuais la douce torture, frissonnant sous la douceur et le goût délectable de mon amour, le prenant par la suite lentement en bouche, soupirant sous les sensations qui me surprenaient chaque jours. Il eut un petit hoquet, son gémissement s'effaçant dans un long soupire. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Doucement, je fis entrer un doigt en lui, détendant ses chairs. Son corps sursauta soudainement, et un gémissement plus distinct m'informa de son éveil. Souriant, j'enfonçais d'avantage son sexe dans ma bouche, et faisant encore progresser mes phalanges en lui du même mouvement, prenant soin de masser sa prostate. Son corps se tendit de plaisir, et il soupira encore.

-Haan... F...Florent... ? Qu'est ce que... Hhnn...

Glissant sa main sur son propre torse jusqu'à sa nuque, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était gêné ou surpris, il se mordit la lèvres sous la surprise et le plaisir mêlé, je sentit son corps tressaillir sous mes attentions. Il laissa descendre une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, se cambrant délicieusement contre le matelas alors qu'un deuxième de mes doigts se logeait en lui. Son corps encore alanguie par la nuit et son sommeil semblait beaucoup plus réactif, et sensible que d'habitude, et il semblait également bien plus désinhibé, prit de court. Soupirant encore, il baissa enfin ses beaux yeux mordorés sur moi, souriant avec délice.

-Flo... Hhaaan... Florent...

-Bonjour mon amour...

Me redressant, je remontait contre lui, mon sexe dressé et encore enfermé dans mon boxer rencontrant le sien, nu. Je vint l'embrasser, et lui me répondit avec une telle passion que je cru défaillir. Il bougea ses hanches contre moi, provocant une légère friction entre nos deux membres. Ses mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux longs. Nous ne nous séparâmes que lorsque mon boxer sembla le gêné de trop.

-J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil mon amour...

-Navré de ne pouvoir te réveiller ainsi chaque jours mon ange...

-Nnh...

Il sourit contre mes lèvres alors que je l'embrassait, me délivrant rapidement de mon boxer, le jetant plus loin dans la pièce. Il se redressa légèrement a ce moment la, et ses mains remontèrent vite jusqu'à mon entre jambes, glissant un instant ses doigts dans mes poils brun avant de saisir mon sexe dans sa main. Il me regardait avec ce sourire... Ce sourire qui pouvait me faire craquer a chaque seconde.

-Aaahh...

-Mon Florent...

-Je t'aime tellement mon bel endormi...

-Mmh... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te faire sentir a quel point je suis réveillé maintenant...

Un sourire et je fus entre ses jambes, le repoussant contre le matelas pour le dominer, lui offrant un de mes plus beaux sourires vainqueurs. J'étais prêt à le prendre... Il frissonna en se sentant ainsi vulnérable, et avec un petit sourire convaincu il vint embrasser mes lèvres, et arqua son dos de façon à ce que son bassin rencontre le mien. Nous soupirâmes de concert, et rapidement je vins me positionner, et laissai glisser ma main sur mon sexe, étalant le liquide séminal qui s'y écoulait légèrement, lubrifiant un minimum mon membre. Ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de ma taille, attendant impatiemment ma présence. J'entrai en lui avec la plus grande des délicatesse, lâchant un soupire rauque lorsque je me sentis enfin dans son corps, son étroitesse autour de moi, sa chaleur... Mikele se cambrait lascivement, en poussant ces gémissements... Ce genre de gémissements qui me rendent totalement fou. Appréciant totalement la pénétration, mon ange était détendu et prêt à plus de passion. Se mains descendirent vers mes fesses, les agrippant avec force pour m'attirer au fond de son antre. Je bloquai pourtant ce mouvement en prenant appuis sur un bras et mes jambes.

-Mmmh, ne soit pas si pressé mon amour...

-Haaan, Flo, bouges !

Je ne pouvais que rire de son impatience, l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres gentiment. J'attendis tout de même avant de bouger, caressant ses hanches légèrement, mordillant ses tétons dressés d'excitation... Je prenais mon temps, malgré les petits couinements frustrés de mon italien. Notre étreinte était douce, fusionnelle, extrêmement sensuelle, nos corps s'unissant calmement, respectueusement. Il nous arrivait souvent de nous unir sauvagement, avec une telle passion et une telle envie que ça en devenait parfois déconcertant... Mais cette douceur valait toutes les folies du monde... Il semblait encore perdu dans son sommeil récent, sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses yeux encore fermés, comme perdu dans un rêve... Que j'étais. Ses jambes enserrèrent plus fortement ma taille, me plaquant contre lui, m'enfermant dans son corps. Mon membre s'enfonça complètement en lui. Je ne pouvais que gémir, rendu presque passif de nos ébats. La passion monta progressivement, toujours de façon très tendre, nos gémissements emplissant la salle. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons ainsi, liés si intimement, ni qu'elle pulsion m'a poussé à inverser les choses. Je le soulevai, inversant nos position de façon à ce que je sois assis contre le montant du lit, auquel mon amour s'accrocha. Je le maintenais entre mes bras, son corps encore vacillant et détendu. Je profitais de cette position pour me fondre en lui, cette fois ci plus fort, le faisant crier de satisfaction. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes épaules, accordant parfaitement ses mouvements aux miens pour les rendre bien plus rapides et puissants. Un moment passa, ou nous restâmes ainsi, s'embrassant, s'aimant, jouant mutuellement avec le plaisir de l'autre. Plusieurs fois je vins taquiner son gland, du bout de mes doigts, sans jamais le saisir vraiment, pour faire durer les choses, et profiter encore de sa voix magnifique, qui me hurlait d'arrêter de faire les choses à moitié.

Mais lui aussi savait comment me faire flancher. Lorsqu'il me sourit ainsi, ses dents apparentes avec cet air si fier de lui, si excitant, je comprenais directement. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, perdu entre le désir et la volonté de l'en empêcher, sachant parfaitement que je ne pouvais jamais tenir longtemps lorsqu'il me faisait ça...

-Mike...le... non...

-Hhmm... Si, amore mio... Je sais a quel point tu aimes ça... Florent...

Contractant chacun de ses muscles, il tendis ses chairs de façon a enfermer ma virilité tout au fond de lui, dans une douce et cruelle pression, envoyant une décharge électrique dévaler ma colonne vertébrale, et se rependre dans tout mon corps, m'obligeant a fermer les yeux et a rejeter la tête en arrière. J'avais faillit jouir, m'étant retenu de peu. Il savait.. Il savait a quel point je pouvais devenir fou lorsqu'il faisait ça... Enserrant sa taille entre mes mains, je l'obligeais à s'abaisser plus violemment sur moi, rendant notre fusion plus folle et plus passionnée. Ses gémissements résonnèrent dans toutes la chambres, dépassant le décibel des miens, qui se firent plus sourd, plus rauques, alors que ses chairs se refermaient frénétiquement autour de mon sexe. Malgré tout mes efforts, je finis par jouir bien avant lui. Fermant les yeux, je rejetais la tête en arrière tandis que dans un dernier mouvements je me libérais compulsivement en lui. Perdu dans ma délivrance, j'entendis au loin mon Mikele gémir doucement en sentant ma semence, et je ne remarquai que plus tard que j'avais été le seul à venir. La honte me prit.

-Oh je.. Mikele je suis tellement désolé !

-Ce n'est rien mon ange... Ne t'en fais pas... Tu étais tout simplement merveilleux et magnifique... mais...

Il se pencha sur moi, embrassant mes lèvres, et sourit largement. Il caressa mon ventre et mon torse, remontant jusqu'à mes tétons qu'il effleura de cette façon si provocante... Tandis qu'il murmurait sensuellement...

-Ne pensez même pas en finir comme ça, Monsieur Florent Mothe !

Je souris, excité en l'entendant parler ainsi. J'allais me redresser et me retirer pour respecter sa demande et continuer notre activité prématurément interrompue, lorsque deux coups secs et colériques s'abattirent contre le mur, provenant de la pièce adjacente a la notre.

-C'est finit maintenant ?! Y en a qui aimeraient dormir ! C'est inhumain de nous faire subir ça un dimanche matin les mecs ! Aussi tôt !

Nos regards se croisèrent, soudainement. Nous avions totalement occulté le fait que nous étions un dimanche matin, et surtout que Solal dormait dans la chambre accolée à la notre. Jetant un rapide coup œil à la montre posée sur la table de chevet, qui affichait à peine sept heure du matin, je ne pu retenir un léger rire. Qui se communiqua entre nous. Nous nous embrassâmes encore.

-Désolé Laurent !

-Viens Flo...

Se relevant, il prit ma main pour m'entraîner sous la douche. Je me relevai, sortant du lit, attrapant au passage nos boxer respectifs, enfilant le mien. Juste au cas ou nous croisions un membre de la troupe. Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et Mikele me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, me déposant un doux baiser lorsqu'il referma la porte, puis il se dévêtit, le rouge me prenant aux joues lorsque je vis mon propre sperme s'écouler lentement d'entre ses fesses, dévalant ses jambes... Me déshabillant à mon tour rapidement, je suivis mon compagnon dans la cabine de douche, riant en sentant les mains désireuses de mon anges venir flatter presque instantanément mon torse. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Je fus en revanche surpris lorsqu'il me repoussa contre le mur glacé de la douche, mon torse rencontrant le carreau immaculé... Pour l'instant. Une main forte vint me maintenir fermement, mais avec une immense tendresse, et un amour déroutant. Il vint embrasser ma nuque, pendant que d'une main il fit couler l'eau chaude sur nos corps déjà brûlants. Je sentais déjà ma virilité se réveiller, tandis que le membre puissant de mon Mikele vint se presser, impatient, contre mes fesses.

Le rêve pouvait continuer.

Fin


	2. La Continuité du Rêve

La Continuité du rêve

Si ma vertu était la patience et le calme, ce n'était certainement pas celle de Mikele. A ce niveau là, nous étions les parfaits contraires. Mikele était souvent dans les nuages mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de patience il n'était certainement pas le bon exemple. Et pourtant... C'était son impatience et sa fougue qui me faisaient littéralement perdre pied lorsque nous étions ensemble... Que ce soit sa joie omniprésente, son coté tactile ou... nos ébats. Sa façon de me caresser, possessif, ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de ma peau de cette façon à la fois précipitée et attentionnée... Ses baisers passionnés et ses petits coups de dents insistants. Parfois il marquait ma peau, que je devais dissimuler sous une écharpe ou un foulard. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. C'était cette passion et cette sensualité qui me plaisait chez lui. C'était de cette même façon qu'il était entrain de me toucher à ce moment précis.

Mes mains plaquées contre le mur glacé de la douche, et l'eau brûlante se mêlant aux lèvres et à la langue de mon italien qui parcourraient ma nuque et mon dos, ses doigts effleurant mes cuisses et mon sexe... Ce matin était certainement le plus beau de tous. Sa main glissa le long de mes flancs, remontant jusqu'à un de mes tétons qu'il effleura, il joua avec durant un instant, son autre bras saisissant ma taille et enserra mon corps contre le sien, son membre pulsant durement contre moi... Ses cheveux retombaient parfois contre mon visage ou sur mon épaule, son odeur envahissant tout l'espace, et mes sens avec. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je tournai lentement ma tête vers lui, ses lèvres se posant instantanément sur le coin des miennes. Ses yeux magnifiques se posent sur les miens et me détaillent comme je l'avais fait plusieurs minutes plus tôt... Attrapant mon visage dans une main, il caresse doucement ma gorge avant de venir l'embrasser, la mordillant avec une envie et une impatience déconcertante. Sa précipitation me fit rire, mon éclat de voix se perdant dans un long gémissement lorsque deux doigts vinrent caresser mon intimité.

-On ne l'a encore jamais fait comme ça...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsque sa voix effleura mon oreille, et détournai légèrement le visage, excité malgré moi... Je savais à quel point ça l'excitait de me voir rougir et de me dire ce genre d'obscénités... Et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de constater qu'à moi aussi, ça me faisait de l'effet. Je n'étais pas du genre à dire des choses trop osées pendant l'acte, et il l'avait bien remarqué, mais il ne s'était jamais lassé ou gêné de le faire, lui. Au contraire, il prenait un malin plaisir à me glisser quelques mots qui avaient le don de m'exciter d'avantage, sans que je puisse me débattre... Il mordit légèrement mon cou tandis que doucement ses doigts massaient mon anneau de chair, les enfonçant progressivement, m'obligeant à me cambrer sous le plaisir et l'anticipation. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour comprendre qu'il était entrain de sourire, de ce sourire magnifique qu'il avait pendant l'amour, fier de lui et pourtant tremblant, frissonnant de désir et d'envie à peine dissimulé. Prêt à craquer. Sa seconde main descendit sur mon membre qu'il se mit à caresser, d'abord délicatement avant de le saisir avec plus de force, ses mouvements passionnés me faisant gémir de contentement... Je ne voulais que lui... J'avais très vite pris goût au Mikele dominant, et ce coté fier et dragueur que je trouvais typiquement italien. Il mio italiano caldo...

-Hhnn.. Mon amour...

-Flo... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te faire l'amour... là maintenant...

Mon cœur rata un battement, comme il le faisait toujours à chaque fois que sa voix susurrait près de mon oreille, et je laissais se perdre ma main entre nos deux corps, saisissant son sexe derrière moi, le caressant longuement, mes mouvements contrastant grandement avec les siens, plus rapides... Sentir sa peau contre ma main me rend fou, et je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, j'imagine son visage, ses yeux fermés dans cette merveilleuse expression de plaisir, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et l'eau coulant sur son corps... Je sursautai lorsqu'un premier doigt s'enfonça en moi, la sensation de l'eau déferlant sur nos corps s'ajoutant à la sensualité du moment. Il n'attendit qu'à peine avant de bouger, j'étais de toute façon habitué et la présence de ses doigts ne firent que me rendre encore plus désireux de la suite. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, ses longs soupirs de plaisir et sa voix rendue rauque allait finir par me tuer... J'en étais convaincu. Glissant mes doigts contre son gland, je me cambrai d'avantage, dans une invitation muette et j'entendis le transalpin gémir d'anticipation. Un second doigt s'introduisit en moi et je me crispai légèrement sous les sensations que je ne pouvais contrôler, ne pouvant qu'attendre et subir, m'abandonnant totalement à mon amant... Quand j'y pense, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant d'accepter, et de lui donner cette confiance, cet abandon, et si à présent je me laisse aller dans ses bras, il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne pouvais supporter de le laisser mener. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent durement en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir et oublier les dernières pensées qui me maintenaient à terre... Une flamme brûlante et déroutante consumait mon corps, sans que je ne puisse lutter. Et je pouvais sentir sa peau brûler du même feu, du même désir. Il fit bouger ses phalanges, son torse frottant contre mon dos à chacun de nos mouvements, et c'est avec peine que je réussis à souffler entre deux gémissements...

-Mikele... je t'en prie...

-Che... ?

-Hhaan... Tu le sais bien...

-Dire che mi vuoi in te, amore mio...

Je n'avais pas compris toutes ses paroles, du moins pas tout de suite, mais la seule entente de sa langue natale et sa voix emplie de désir me suffit à comprendre ses intentions. Les mots roulant sur sa langue ne pouvaient que me faire frémir. Rougissant de plus belle, je ne répondis pas, le suppliant en bougeant mes hanches de me prendre maintenant... Il savait que je n'oserais pas... Et il en jouait volontairement. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma prostate et vinrent plus loin encore en moi, m'obligeant à m'incliner face à sa demande...

-J'ai envie de toi... aaah... Mikele.. de te sentir en moi... Prends moi..

Un petit gémissement excité s'échappa de sa gorge et la douce intrusion qui échauffait mes sens disparut, me laissant seul face à ma frustration. Le corps de mon bel italien se mit en mouvement derrière moi, et la paume de sa main vint se poser à plat sur mes rein, juste au dessus de mes fesses... Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Sa peau rencontra la mienne, me laissant une brûlure vive et délicieuse, profondément marquée dans ma chair... Je l'ai dans la peau... Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma nuque encore une fois, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordit doucement, il était étrangement calme... Sa joue caresse la mienne et son odeur emplit mes poumons encore une fois, me faisant frissonner. Je le sens se positionner derrière moi, et retiens un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque je sens son gland se présenter contre mon intimité, sa main contre mes reins me forçant à me cambrer encore... C'était si proche... Si proche et pourtant encore si loin... Caressant de son pouce mon antre et la raie de mes fesses, ce fut dans un doux murmure qu'il glissa près de mon oreille...

-Sono qui per te... Florent...

-Aaah ! Haa...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il entra en moi, d'une seule poussée ferme et souple, évitant de me blesser dans son geste. Un long gémissement rauque me parvint de sa bouche, échauffant tous mes sens. Je fermai les yeux à ce moment là, enserrant d'une main son bras qui était revenu m'enlacer, me soutenant contre lui... Je pouvais sentir les battements déchaînés de son cœur contre ma peau... Et en me concentrant, il me sembla qu'il était à l'unisson avec le mien. Mon amour d'italien resta comme ça un long moment, son visage enfoui dans mon cou, je savais qu'il se retenait d'y aller trop fort... Et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie... Après tout... Il n'avait pas encore joui, contrairement à moi... A cette pensée la culpabilité me prit. Mais pour si peu de temps... Glissant comme les gouttes d'eau sur mon corps, ses doigts parcoururent ma peau, faisant frissonner chaque partie composante de mon être. Il se redressa légèrement, saisissant doucement une de mes hanches dans la main qui ne me soutenait pas, et lentement fit un mouvement en arrière, se retirant presque complètement de moi, m'arrachant un long soupir. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de délice lorsque son sexe revint se loger profondément en moi, et je pus percevoir sa voix qui s'élevait en même temps que la mienne, ses doigts se refermant sur mon corps. Sa chaleur m'emprisonnait, s'infiltrait en moi, me rendant totalement fou de lui... Je devenais incontrôlable, ne pensant même plus à étouffer mes râles de plaisir, envoyant mes hanches en arrière pour rencontrer ses mouvements, prenant appuis sur le mur pour rendre notre étreinte plus passionnée et déchaînée encore. C'était souvent comme ça lorsque Mikele dirigeait nos ébat... fougueux, puissant, décadent et totalement exubérant... Tout comme il l'était. Il savait certes être romantique... mais cette façon de perdre ses moyens et de se laisser aller à ses envies les plus folles m'excitait tout autant.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, mon bel italien profondément enfoncé en moi, il finit par éteindre l'eau, dans un geste rapide et pressé, revenant tout de suite me serrer contre lui par la suite, bougeant plus rapidement, son membre allant et venant vivement, de plus en plus profondément... La symphonie de nos voix à cet instant même était la plus belle et la plus enivrante de l'histoire de la musique... Jamais plus beau Aria n'avait été écrit. Tentant de garder obstinément mes yeux ouverts, je ne pus distinguer grand chose que la buée épaisse qui s'échappait de nos corps si intimement enlacés, nous enfermant dans un univers cotonneux qui n'appartenait qu'à nous seuls.

-Haa...Ti amo... Flo mio...

-Hhnn... Anch'io Mikelangelo...

Je perçus un doux gémissement excité en m'entendant parler italien, je connaissais très peu cette langue, mais à force de fréquenter un Mozart moderne des plus exotiques, elle me devenait de plus en plus familière. Je sentis son membre s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde, m'envoyant toucher les étoiles de plus près. Je le sentais proche de la jouissance... Sa respiration était rapide, ses gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés... Je me redressais, passant un bras derrière moi pour venir glisser ma main contre sa joue, il se rapprocha de moi, posant ses lèvres contre les miennes... Ma main gauche restait contre le mur, notre dernier point stable, notre dernier lien avec le monde réel et concret. Sa langue s'infiltra entre mes lèvres, jouant avec sa jumelle un instant, faisant se mêler nos souffles et nos soupirs lascifs, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur mon sexe dressé, imprimant de fougueux mouvements, au rythme de ses coups de rein puissants.

Lorsque je me sentis venir, je me concentrai comme je pus pour contracter mes chairs autour de son membre, comme il l'avait fait lui même plus tôt, espérant l'entraîner dans ma jouissance cette fois ci. Je ne pus que percevoir un léger grognement de satisfaction, mes sens se troublant et se perdant sous ses mouvements, buttant contre ma prostate à plusieurs reprises, m'accablant d'extase et de douces folies. Entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens, je ne pus que jouir en sentant sa semence se répandre finalement dans mon corps, dans un ultime mouvement profond et violent, m'obligeant à me tenir au mur sous la force de l'orgasme... Je ferme les yeux, la respiration de mon italien contre mon cou en douce mélodie, et ce moment de plénitude et de paradis rien que pour nous. Je reprends comme je peux ma respiration, la main de Mikelangelo sur mon cœur, entrelacée à la mienne.

Il est 10h34 lorsque Mikelangelo et moi nous descendons pour rejoindre la troupe, attablée autour d'un petit déjeuné. Tirant une chaise pour m'y asseoir, je grimace tout de même un peu lorsque mon fessier touche la chaise, et je vois mon amour s'abaisser délicatement sur son siège. Je retiens un sourire. Il faut dire que cela faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de faire l'amour, et cela se faisait sentir. Attrapant le café, je m'en sers dans une grande tasse, et prends deux ou trois tartines. Lorsque je relève la tête, je remarque que les conversations ont cessé et que tous me regardent, à part Mikele plongé dans le noir de son café, dans une contemplation des plus soutenues.

-... Bonjour ?

Personne ne me répond, et je prends une gorgée silencieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je cherche à faire comme si de rien n'était, lorsque je croise le regard de Yamin, un sourire en coin. Oh non... non non non je sens que ça va...

-Bien dormi ?

Étonné de ne pas me prendre une réflexion quelconque dans la gueule de la part de notre humoriste, j'attrape le pot de nutella.

-Heu plutôt bien... et toi ?

-Peu.

-Peu ? Pourquoi donc ?

Yamin me sourit, et je comprends que je n'aurais pas du poser cette question...

- « AAAah, ouiiii ! Floooo ! Aaaah ! Plus viiiiite ! Oooooh ouiiiii ! Più veloce ! »

Mikele s'étouffe dans son café, cherchant une serviette avec sa main, tandis que mes joues se teintent de rouge vif. Je laisse tomber ma tartine dans mon café, la mine déconfite. Solal me fusille du regard et tout le monde rit, je comprends alors que nous n'avons pas uniquement réveillé Solal. Mais toute la troupe. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. C'est ainsi que nous quittons le rêve pour nous confronter à la dure réalité.

FIN


End file.
